


Lullabies of Love

by Shaderose



Series: Shaderose's Febufluff! [6]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Boys In Love, Cute, Domestic Bliss, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Febufluff, Fluff, Harley and Peter have a kid, His name is Jax - Freeform, Husbands, I Love You, I love you more, M/M, Marriage, SO MUCH FLUFF, Short & Sweet, Sweet, all of the fluff, day 6!, italian petnames, parenting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-06
Updated: 2020-02-06
Packaged: 2021-02-22 09:41:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22580782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shaderose/pseuds/Shaderose
Summary: Harley says "I love you" to the two people who mean the most to him--Day six of Febufluff: "I love you." "I love you more."
Relationships: Harley Keener/Peter Parker
Series: Shaderose's Febufluff! [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1618495
Comments: 10
Kudos: 129





	Lullabies of Love

**Author's Note:**

> Short and sweet :')
> 
> Hope you enjoy! ❤

"-And the little white rabbit, with his heart full of love, hop, hop, hoped his way back home." Harley finishes, flipping the last page and closing the book just as the little boy laid in front of him starts squirming again, a bright smile on his face.

"Yay! Another one, papa, another one!"

"No, no more, Jaxy. Its bedtime."

"Pleeeeease?" Jax gives Harley the biggest puppy dog eyes hes ever seen, something that he _had_ to have gotten from Peter, his bottom lip pouted out and his green eyes wide and shiny. Every instinct in Harleys is screaming at him to give in, to find another book and sit down with his little boy for a little while longer, but he knows that they cant. If Jax stays up any longer he'll get overtired and become cranky, and Harley needs to get some sleep as well.

"No, baby, Papa's gotta work in the morning." Harley responds regretfully, standing to put the book back onto the shelf of the bookcase, filled with multiple different colorful childrens books.

"Awh, okay." Jax slumps, eyes cast downwards in what Harley knows is one last attempt at a guilt trip, one last way to try to get him to stay. _'Stay strong, Harley, stay strong.'_

He walks back to the bed and pulls up the sheets, Jax slipping down further and rolling onto his side to get more comfortable before Harley tucks him in, pressing in all around the four year old's small frame. He runs a hand through Jax's blond hair, and presses a long kiss to his forehead. "Goodnight, _patatino._ I love you."

"Love you too, papa." Even with his recent excitement, Jax already sounds tired, his eyes starting to droop.

Harley heart warms, his chest feeling mushy as he walks to the door, flicks off the light, staring softly at the second love of his life for a few moments before shutting the door quietly.

He sighs lightly, before turning around and immediately jumping three feet into the air. Peter is stood almost directly behind him, hair tousled and all over the place, face flushed from his patrol. "Jesus, Pete!" Harley whispers out harshly, a hand pressed to his chest right above his rapidly beating heart. "Give a guy a heart attack, now, why don't you?"

Peter just chuckles at him, the bastard, caramel eyes sparkling, saying "Sorry." even though he very clearly isn't. "You put him to bed?"

"Yeah, he just went down. When did you get home?" Harley asks over his shoulder as he passes, walking to the kitchen to get a glass of water, his throat dry and sore from reading.

He just finishes taking a sip when he feels two arms wrap around his waist, and a firm chest press against his back. "A few minutes ago. It was quieter tonight, so I figured I could come home early and spend some time with my boys." Peter murmurs, rocking them back and forth gently.

Harley places his free hand over Peter's left hand, feeling the cool band of metal on one of his fingers brush against his skin, and puffs out a content sigh, closing his eyes. "Well, _bambino_ is out for the night, so you'll only have one of your boys." He opens his eyes a crack and gives Peter a teasing look over his shoulder. "Sorry to disappoint."

Peter just nuzzles his nose into Harleys cheek with a snort. "You are never a disappointment, Harley Parker-Keener."

Harley just hums in agreement, tilting his head all of the way to press his lips to his husband's, their movements slow, leisurely, in no apparent rush to go anywhere, just enjoying the careful, quiet moment that they both found themselves in while it lasts. Enjoying each other. Even after almost 10 years together, 5 of those married, Harley is still not tired of Peter's presence, of his embrace, his kisses, his warmth. He doesn't think he ever will be, it's like his soul intertwined with Peter's when they first met, making them inseparable. Peter is his other half, his soulmate that he never thought existed, never though _he_ of all people would have, and he will never take it for granted. His husband, his son, his _life_ , this life he never thought he would have, but couldn't be more thankful for.

They break apart after a few moments, but stay close, foreheads pressed together and eyes closed, breathing each others air as they sway back and forth, lost in their thoughts and in each other, just the same as they did when they were 16, when they were 18 and 22, and every second, minute, hour, day, and month inbetween.

"Bedroom or couch?" Peter murmurs, time passing like a summer nights breeze whistling through the trees, soft, warmth, soothing, and Harley understands what he means, understands like its engraved into his mind, it probably is after all these years. Lay on the couch, stay up a little longer and watch a movie or two, or bedroom, getting ready, lying in bed, basking in each others warmth and falling asleep wrapped tightly around one another, hearts beating as one.

Harley ponders on it for a second, before feeling the exhaustion weighing down his bones after a long, hard day of parenting, making up his mind. "Bedroom." He whispers back, just loud enough for Peter to hear.

His husband nods once as a response, holding him for a few more seconds before placing an arm underneath his legs and picking him up bridal style, starting towards their master bedroom. The steady, soothing motion of Peter's footsteps act as a sleeping aid, Harleys body feeling heavier and heavier by the second, his blinks getting longer and longer until he cant open them anymore, giving into the wave pulling at him.

He's just at the edge of sleep, fading in and out of consciousness when he feels hands lifting him gently, Peter taking off his clothes and replacing them with sleep wear. Then a body is being pressed against his, heat flooding his side and a steady heart beat in his ears. He hears Peter whisper "I love you," in his ear, and it takes all of his energy to respond back with a slurred, groggy "Love you more."

The last thing Harley knows before giving into the lull of unconsciousness is a faint chuckle, a soft press of lips against his forehead, and a murmur of "I love you most."

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi to me on tumblr! @shadedrose01 :D


End file.
